Fate's Intervene
by MageOfMagic
Summary: Fate is something that is set at stone. See as one girl weaves a different fate then originally planed.
1. The Start

The Start

I always wanted to be in a book.

So, I can stay away from the horrible world.

So, I can save my sanity.

But that was wishful thinking, right?

Then why am I here.

Why am I in a place where everything is fiction and fake?

Why am I even alive?

Let's go back a few steps shall we, because I'm sure you're confused. My name is Sage Vera. And I was the average introverted girl who had problems in a stupid thing called life. My life when I was growing up was good. I had good parents and siblings. Everything was good. Yeah right. My life was descending to madness since I entered 9th grade. Dad was working himself to death. Mom was yelling at everything and everyone. Siblings nowhere in sight. And I, will I was forcing myself to endure this with the only thing I can think of, books. So, I drowned myself in books and read and read. Because of that, I was antisocial and very awkward to people. I got bullied and humiliated cause of that. Some kids teased me of the fact that my family fled my home country cause of the war happing there. But all in all, it was a better life than some people. (I think that anyway). To cut to the chase my life was not that good but compared to others it was fine (if fine is defined as seriously getting verbally abused then yeah). Nothing juicy really happened after high school. Just went to college and grew into a fine woman (well that's what my mother said). The only thing considerly interesting happened is when I dead. I was only 20 in the time of my death. I dead in my sleep. Someone had snuck poison in my food before I went to sleep. It was quick and painless. So, when I woke up I found myself in… will I can't describe were I was. There was literary nothing there. All was black...and the only thing I had were my clothes, neckless and a small note. I looked at the note and read aloud " _ **Welcome to limbo"**_

As soon as read the note aloud there was loud "pop". I turned around hoping someone was there. And there was. A tall woman stood there. She had beautiful white hair that falls in waves and sharp icy blue eyes. She stood at a height of 6'4 feet and is slim. She is wearing a gorges blue dress.

"Hello their young mortal. I am Fate" the woman proclaimed as if something daily said. There was heavy tenseness after she said that. And I don't know why but I lost it. Maybe it was the stress getting to me or something else, but I just started laughing so hard that tears almost escape my eyes. "What's so funny mortal" 'Fate' glared at me thinking that I was laughing at her.

"My apologies but it's not every day you get to die and then meet someone who is proclaiming that she is 'Fate'"

"Will you should be honored to be in my presence you low life" she bellowed.

I rose my eyebrow "Will I'm so delighted that you came and honored me with your presence as I'm a low life" I fired back sarcastically

"Now can you please explain where the heck I am" I questioned her.

She huffed before answering "You're in limbo. Its where you are sent if you not placed in heaven or hell."

"So that means I'm not villain enough and not goody-goody enough to go to either" I joked. She rolled her eyes at me but the slight twitch at her lips betrayed her.

"So" I asked her, narrowing my eyes at her.

"So, what"

"So, what do you want from me. You must want something from to come here. I mean you could've just left me here without me knowing anything. In the long run it will not affect you. So, I ask again what you do want from me"

She stood there, mouth gaping for a moment before starting to smirk. An odd gleam had entered her eyes also. She started to cackle real loudly. I stared at her worrying for her sanity. She continued to laugh until it was a soft giggle.

"You're as clever as your file says" she giggled. "To think you just concluded that from me being here. Will to answer your question I am here to give you a deal."

"And what's the deal?" I queried at her. My curiosity taking over my better judgment.

"You are going to help fix a timeline "she answered simply.

"W-wait a minute here. You want me to fix a timeline" I clarified. I was freaking out. ME fixing a freaking timeline. NO WAY IN HELL.

"Yes, I want you fix it" she confirmed

"okay just give me a few minutes to digest that "I sputtered to her sitting down. She stared at me amusement clear as day in her eyes.

"Sure" she replied with a cocky smirk.

 **Five minutes later. (Read in a SpongeBob voice)**

"Okay I think I'm fine now" I hesitated to stand up. My mind boggling at the mere thought of me fix a timeline.

"Good. Now then I am going say the terms of the agreement of the deal "she went.

"H-hey who said I'm agreeing with your deal" I yelped

"Will either this or your stuck in limbo for eternity" she flatly said.

"F-fine. Continue"

"Will, as you know am Fate which means I see all of the multiverses fate. Every universe has different endings, different possibility's, and I chose the best. And if there is no better ending or possibility's I weave one. But its not that easy. I must literally redo the whole universe to fix it. It cost a lot of power each time I am doing it. So, here's where you come in. By standing you there I'm not losing a lot of my power and you're making the best timeline for the universe. So, it's a win-win for me. And here's where the terms deal come in. You will not tell anyone this deal, and you must not say anything of future. You must be careful." she explained for me.

I sat down feeling overwhelmed from all the information.

"S-so am supposed to be the hero in universe your choosing" I summarized what she said. I already feel the weight of the choses I am supposed to do. The deaths that I might caus. I suddenly feel wetness at my cheek. I wiped my eyes quickly. Fates eyes soften as she saw what I was doing.

"C-can I get something with me to the other universe. I swear it's a small object" I mumbled.

"Fine. What's the object?" she asked, stretching her hand to me

I give her the neckless I was wearing. "It's was small birthday gift from my sister. It means the world to me". She was still inspecting the neckless. She turned to and replied to me "Fine you can take it with you." I jumped up and beamed at her, happy that I'm bring the neckless with me.

"So, before I send you off your universe is Harry Potter" she added before quickly snapping her fingers.

"WHATTTTTTT" I screamed at her before everything went black.

 **I finely finished this. My arm hurts from all the typing I did. Yeah anyway I am still kind of new to this so please don't be too judgmental. If you find any grammar or spelling mistake I'm sorry but I am just 12.**

 **But enjoy have fun in reading this story and have great day.**

 **Echo signing out.**

 **Disclaimer Harry Potter is not owned by. It is owned by J.K. Rowling**


	2. Introduction

**Hello there. My name is Echo or if you prefer Coco. I am here to discuss the schedule for updating this story. I can only update on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays because I have school in the rest. Also, for the character Sage Vera's description.**

 **Sage Vera:**

 **Old universe**

 **Personality: clever, has a sharp mouth, sarcastic, witty, pessimistic, sometimes overprotective for the people she loves, sometimes emotionless, says what's is in her mind, nice,** **curiosity.**

 **Likes: anime, homemade cakes, ice cream, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Lord of the Flies, her loved ones, good people, children, space science, green eyes, dark red hair, plants, wolfs.**

 **Hates: racists, people that do bad things to children, bulling, whip cream, being the center of attention, her eyes and hair.**

 **Fears: being alone, height's, spiders, being forgotten.**

 **DoB: 3/30/1999**

 **Appearance: 5'8 ft, hip length dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes with hints of green, lean figure of a runner, wears a neckless, pale complex, high cheekbones, full lips.**

 **Harry Potter universe**

 **Personality: clever, has a sharp mouth, nice, brave, sometimes overprotective for the people she loves, sometimes acts before thinking, gets angered easily, when there is panic she is calm, defends her friends, says what's in her mind, curiosity,** **sarcastic, witty.**

 **Likes: anime, homemade cakes, ice cream, Percy Jackson, Lord of the Flies, her loved ones, good people, children, space science, green eyes, dark red hair,** **charms, herbology,** **transfiguration, wolfs and cats.**

 **Hates: racists, people that do bad things to children, bulling, whip cream, being the center of attention, people taking advantage of women and men, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, people who pretend to be your friend.**

 **Fears: being alone, spiders, being forgotten.**

 **DoB: 3/30/1980.**

 **Appearance: 5'8 ft, shoulder length dark red hair, sharp aquamarine eyes with hints of forest green,** **lean figure of a runner, high cheekbones, pale complex, full lips.**

 **And again, I'm so sorry if there is grammar and spelling mistakes in the future. Have a great day byeeeeeee.**

 **Echo signing out.**

 **Disclaimer Harry Potter is not owned by me. It is owned by J.K Rowling**


	3. The Meeting

When I finally was conscious again, I couldn't see anything. My vision was black. All I could do was feel. And even that was hard. It's like my senses were shut down or something. All I can do was just…. will feel. It felt like I was floating somewhere safe and warm. It was so peaceful. But of course, all things need to come to an end. I suddenly felt like I was getting ripped out of something, it was so painful. It continued until I saw a blinding light. I let out a big cry announcing my arrival to the world. I forced my eyes open to see a blurry face. I think it was a woman. She looked…. happy? "Sage". I heard the woman tiredly say. "Sage Vera. Our little owl" she cooed. The woman turned her head and said, "Do you want to hold her?". I heard a gruff sounding voice reply "Y-yes". I feel my self being picked up. I came face to face with a man. By now my eyes are adjusted to the lights so I can see him better. He has bright ruby red hair and a beautiful set of aquamarine eyes. He also has a button nose.

"Easy there. Put your arm under her head. There you go." The woman (mother?) guided the man (dad?) on how to hold me.

"You're so pretty little owl. You'll have me beating the boys with a stick when you grow up" my new dad joked.

"Andrew!" my new mom barked at dad with a disappointed face.

"What? Its true. I'm not letting any boy take my precious daughter away from me." Dad possessively held me to his chest.

While they continued to argue I started to think about the future and the things I had to do.

To start off I'm in the FREAKING HARRY POTTER UNIVERS. I only read about those fanfictions were someone from earth came to the Harry Potter universe. I thought those were a load of rubbish. Yes, they were interesting but at the same time they were rubbish. Anyway, back to the main topic, do I make drastic changes to the timeline or small. Do I make small changes that won't change or affect that much of the original story, or make big changes that might lead to something that I don't know about? Will I have 11 years to think about that. Now all I can think about is a nap.

 **Time skip 6 years later.**

 **ThPOV**

"Mama do I have to go to this new school" a girl with gorges aquamarine eyes mumbled softly, trying to keep up with the woman.

"Yes, you do" said the woman next to her.

"B-but can't I go back to my old school. I had good grades and friends there" pleaded the girl with the woman, pouting her lips.

"No, you can't honey, and you know what happened to your old school" spoke the woman softly "And don't worry about anything, sweetheart. I am sure that you're going to make a lot of new friends" reassured the woman to the girl.

The girl was dreading her first day at the new school. Yes, she knew that rodents were in her old school and parents were advising to not go back there, but couldn't she go back there. She would take rodents over going to her new school any day of the week. I mean who wants anxiety and nervousness. The girl tugged her shirt down, feeling uncomfortable. She was wearing a simple white and black stiped shirt and with jeans and boots. What if the kids did not like what she was wearing. What if she didn't fit in. A whole lot of what ifs run through her head.

Soon enough they were nearing the school building. The girl again tried pleading to her mother to not send her to the new school. The woman now defined as the girl's mother said no again and tried to reassure her daughter. They soon entered the building and saw a woman working in a secretary desk that sat in the center of the room. She looked like she didn't want to be here. The woman had muddy brown hair and green eyes. The mother and the girl both approached the woman. The woman looked up from her and offered them a fake smile

"Yes, can I help you" the woman asked

"Hello, my name is Stephanie Vera" spoke Stephine politely. "I'm here for my daughter, Sage Vera, it's her first day in this school".

"Wait a moment" asked the lady, quickly skimming through a bunch of files. She pulled a file and opened it. "Sage Vera?"

Stephanie nodded her head. The lady sat up from her chair and walked to her.

"Hello Mrs. Vera, I am Ms. Solace, the school's secretary of the school" she introduced." We have everything set up for your child. The only thing that needs to be done is me escorting her to her homeroom class"

"Thank you" said Stephanie. She then proceeds to bent down to her child.

"You're going to have a great day, I'm sure of that" Stephanie smiled at her child

"Okay mama. Whatever you say" Sage glumly said, looking up to her mother's green eyes.

"Hey, give the day its chance. Everything seems scary in the first day of school. You should ask me. I was practically shaking in my boots in my first day of school." Stephanie joked. Sages eyes widen, her mom was the bravest person she ever met, so picturing her like that was impossible. "Really" Sage wondered. "Yes really" Stephanie laughed at seeing her daughters puzzled face. "But going back to the main topic, I know for sure today is going to turn out okay. You'll make a lot of new friends, you're a very bright and intelligent girl. Have a nice day honey and tell me everything that happened at home, okay." Stephanie encouraged. She stood up and then gave her daughter a hug. Sage bathed in the warmth that was radiating from her mother. Stephanie let go of her daughter and started to walk to the door, but before she went completely she sent a small smile to Sage.

Ms. Solace grabs Sages arm to led her to her classroom.

 **FPOV**

I don't know what's scarier, me a 26-year-old acting as a 6-year-old or me going to a new school. I know that it is very childish for someone in my age, but the idea just terrifies me. Will… it's not the idea that scare's me, but the idea of Harry Potter being in the same class as I am, is what scares me. I mean am I ready enough for this to happen? I continued musing as Ms. Solace led me to my new classroom.

I was shaken out of my thoughts. I blinked my eyes to see a door. I just realized that this is my new classroom.

"You wait out here" Ms. Solace said. She then proceeds to knock on the door. The door opens to reveal another woman. She has flowing dirty blond hair, a set of hazel with hints of blue eyes, a slim waist, slightly short, and is wearing a sky-blue t-shirt and a black skirt. Her eyes first flickered to Ms. Solace, then to me. "Yes, can I help you" she spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes, will this is your new student, Sage Vera, Mrs. Jade" Ms. Solace replied. "I must be going now. Good day to you two" she bid goodbye and started walking away.

Mrs. Jades eyes twinkled with recognition as she stared at me. "Welcome Sage. Please wait here for a few minutes" she ran back to her class. I quietly peered inside to see what she was doing.

"Children, were having a new student. I want you to let her feel welcomed here" she informed her class.

"Class please welcome, Sage" she glanced to, informing me that's my cue. I started walking inside the class. I stopped in the middle of the class. I started observing the classroom. The student's desks were paired together. My eyes went to a student in the far left. He has messy black hair, beautiful emerald eyes…... WAIT! Who has black hair and green eyes? I took another glance at him to make sure my suspicion is right. The only person that has those qualities is Harry. freaking. Potter. I started trembling. The teacher mistook my trembling for being shy.

"Sage can you please say some things you like" the teacher encouraged me.

"H-hello, my name is Sage Vera and I like wolfs" I grinned at the students, feeling a surge of confidence.

The teacher smiled at me and said "That's great, now why don't you go set next to Harry. Harry, raise your hand."

Harry rose his hand hesitantly. I started walking to him. I sat next to him and turned to greet him "H-hello"

He turned to me shocked. He looked like he was comprehending that someone spoke to him. His widening eyes glinted with fear. It broke my heart to see such an expression on his face. That sadness turned to anger. Damn Dumbledore and the Dursleys.

"Y-your talking to me" Harry warily said. I feel my heart breaking even more now.

"Yes of course I was talking to you. O-of course if you don't mind" I spoke quickly to him. I tend to speak quickly when I'm uncertain of something.

"N-no I'm just surprised that someone is talking to me" he doubtfully spoke.

"Don't you have friends" I questioned him, tilting my head.

"N-no I-I don't have" stuttered Harry.

I stared at him for a moment. "I will be your first friend then" I declared to him, giving him a beaming smile.

His little face lit up and his eyes started twinkling with hope. "Really" he exclaimed.

"Yes, really" I grinned at him. He sent me a beautiful beaming smile.

"I really think we should pay attention to class" I said to him. He just nodded his head.

 **Time skip**

Harry and I sat on the swings at the playground. We both continued to chatter off in class not noticing how time flew by. I really got to know him. "Thud" I heard. I looked up to see Harry on the floor. I quickly went to him. "You okay, Harry?" I said to him worriedly, giving him my hand to help stand up.

"I'm fine" he replied, taking my hand to stand up. Suddenly a pair of hands pushed him back down. I turn to look at whom did that. It was Dudley Dursley and he was laughing with his goons. "What's the matter with you!" I shouted at his face "He could've been injured"

He just continued laughing. "Let the freak get hurt, who cares". He then started advancing to Harry, his fat meaty hand curled to in a fist.

I went and stood in front of Harry "Stop right there or else" I warned him. He continued advancing.

He raised his horrible shaped eyebrow at me and smirked. "Or else what" I suddenly grabbed his arm and judo flip him. I smirked at him and sassily flipped my hair "That's what I mean by or else, now scram before I do something else bad to you." He quickly ran, leaving his two goons behind. I raised an eyebrow at them and they were quickly following their leader's footsteps. I turn back to see Harry looking wide eyed. "You okay Harry?" I tilled my head asking him. He stared at my face then at the place where Dudley run then back again. His face lit up with a beaming smile and he tackled me to a hug. I was shocked to say the least.

"Thank you" he whispered softly.

"Your welcome, Harry." I beamed at him.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" "RINNNNNNNNNNNNNG"

I took his hand in mine to help him stand up. "Thank you" he smiled at me. I just chuckled.

"Let's go"

 **Time skip**

Time really flew this time. In the school time there was only 6 periods, so we finished school early. Both Harry and I were waiting outside of the school to go.

"Boy!" I heard someone screech. I looked and saw a woman with a horse face and neck. Petune Dursley. I turn to Harry and he bid me goodbye. I see them going. "Sage" a sweet voice called my name. I turn and see my mom. I run up to her and give her a hug. I let go of her. I see that she has a big beaming smile in her face.

"How was your day, sweetie?" she queried.

"It was great!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"So, tell me about your day" she chuckled at me.

"Will it started when…." I proceeded to tell her everything until we reached home. Mom opened the door and to my much surprise dad was there. I run up to him and hugged him. He then proceeds to pick me up.

"Hello to you too owl" he joked. "So how was the first day of school"

"It was a lot of fun. I even got a new friend named Harry Potter"

Dad stared at mom for a second before he groaned." I thought we wont deal with boys until your older"

"Dad!" I shouted at him.

"What!" he grinned at me.

"Come on now, dinner is served" mom said.

 **Time skip in night time.**

I now lay on my bed, thinking about what happened today. Me being here has affected a lot of the plot. So why not continue to effect it more. I mean I already befriended Harry. So why not. My eyes started feeling droopy and started closing. Before I was completely consumed by the darkness and I thought about something and I decided.

"I'm going to make big changes"

Then everything went black.

 **And done. Finely this took me sooo much time to finish. Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. And, please review my story. Tell me if it has so much mistakes or anything. Anyway, have a nice day.**

 **Echo signing out.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me, it is owned by J.K Rowling.**


End file.
